There exist in the art technologies for displaying graphics that show objects scrolled in a frame.
The present disclosure provides a user with a feeling of comfort in operating a user interface.
There is provided an information-processing device comprising: an operation receiving unit that receives an operational input made by a user for moving a display area that has an area that overlaps with a predetermined area, a display controlling unit that controls a display unit to display a graphic in the display area, a determining unit that determines a velocity of movement of the display area in accordance with a value derived from the operational input, and an area managing unit that manages the display area to move at the velocity of movement under a condition that, when a portion of the display area moves outside a predetermined portion of the predetermined area, a distance between the display area and the predetermined area does not exceed a threshold.